


Weakness

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Martin voudrait qu'Eric et Quentin arrêtent de taquiné Yann sur sa coupe de cheveux. Ils ne sont pas d'accord.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

Martin déboula dans les couloirs de Bangumi, le pas rapide. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il vit Yann, lunettes sur le nez et cheveux ébouriffés, en pleine concentration sur son ordinateur. Dieu qu'il était craquant avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux longs. Même si l'idée d'entrer dans le bureau et déconcentré son amant avec de tendres baiser était tentante, Martin avait une mission. Après avoir frapper à la porte, il pénétra dans le bureau que se partageaient les deux comiques de l'émission, Eric et Quentin.

 

«- Les garçons, ils faut qu'on parle, annonça le journaliste, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.  
\- Tu veux rompre avec nous ?, demanda Eric, un air faussement triste sur le visage.  
\- Mais nous, on t'aime Martin ! renchérit Quentin.  
\- Vous êtes cons. C'est à propos de Yann et de ses cheveux.  
\- Quoi, papy a accepté d'aller chez le coiffeur ?! C'est pas vrai, enfin !  
\- Non. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous acharné contre lui, il est très bien comme ça !  
\- Tu rigoles ? Bientôt il va avoir la même coupe que Mireille Matthieu, c'est pas possible !  
\- N'importe quoi. Ça va très bien avec ses lunettes en plus, répliqua le reporter.  
\- Bah tiens, parlons-en de ses lunettes ! On dirait un petit vieux avec. Celles qu'il portait l'année dernière était bien mieux, s'exclama Eric, son complice hochant la tête.  
\- Mais n'importe quoi, elles sont très bien, répliqua Martin. Puis de toute façon, il ne les mets jamais à l'antenne, rajouta le journaliste, une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
\- Serais-ce de la déception que j'entends dans la voix du petit Martin Weill ? Demanda Eric, un sourire amusé au lèvres.  
\- Je crois bien, oui, lui répondit Quentin. Bah alors Martin, ça te fait craqué les lunettes ?!»

 

Le jeune reporter sentit son visage s'empourpré à la suite de cette remarque. Yann avec des lunettes avait toujours été son point faible. Il se rappelait la première fois où il l'avait vu en porté. À cette époque, Yann travaillait encore pour le Grand Journal. Pour se moqué de Thierry Henry qui ne respectait pas le code de la route en se rendant à l'Élysée, le chroniqueur avait alors maladroitement mis ses lunettes en faisant de la pub pour la marque, chose interdite par le CSA. Même si ça avait été furtif, il se rappelait du pincement au cœur qu'il avait eu. Si on lui avait dit à ce moment là que ce chroniqueur au sourire espiègle et taquin deviendrait son patron puis son amant, il n'y aurait certainement pas cru.

 

«- Ça n'a rien à voir, bafouilla Martin.  
\- Bien sûr., pouffa le plus grand du duo. Ce n'est absolument pas parce que tu es complétement amoureux que tu es venu nous voir pour qu'on arrête de se moqué de lui.  
\- Écoute Martin, c'est sympa de parler avec toi mais on a du travail et tu vois bien que tu as perdu, tu n'as plus de répartie. Va voir Yann, il va te consoler., rajouta Eric en lui mettant une légère tape sur le dos, un sourire amusé au lèvres.  
\- Mais, non, je...  
\- Tu veux qu'on l'appelle pour qu'il vienne te chercher ? Demanda Quentin, un faux air innocemment sur le visage. On lui dira de venir avec ses lunettes, bien entendu.  
\- Arrête de le torturé, il est tellement rouge qu'on dirait qu'il va explosé ! Yann va nous engueulé si il le voit comme ça. Tu sais comment il est quand il s'agit de Martin...»

 

Après avoir solennellement hoché la tête, Quentin guida le journaliste hors du bureau et le poussa en direction de celui de Yann. Le présentateur, qui avait vu son compagnon entré dans le bureau des deux comiques, mordait son stylo, songeur. Qu'est ce que le reporter avait bien pu aller leur dire ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que le duo lui avait dit pour le faire rougir à ce point ? Même si il trouvait son amant diablement craquant avec les joues rouges, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. C'est le léger grincement de la porte qui tira Yann hors de ses songes et le protagoniste de ces pensées apparu devant lui.

 

«Mon dieu, Martin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te dire pour que tu sois dans cet état là ?  
\- Rien, je leur ai juste demandé d'arrêter de t'embêter avec tes cheveux.  
\- Bien sûr, tu vas me faire croire que c'est ça qui t'a fait rougir à ce point ?, répliqua le présentateur en haussant un sourcil. Je te connais, il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre.  
\- J'ai gaffé, voilà.  
\- Gaffé sur quoi ?  
\- Tes lunettes., admit le reporter en mordant sa lèvre inférieur.  
\- Mes lunettes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes lunettes ?, demanda Yann, le visage confus. Tu m'as dit que tu les aimais pourtant l'autre soir... Oh., un sourire amusé et remplit de tendresse s'afficha alors sur le visage de l'aîné quand il comprit où son amant voulait en venir.  
\- Mhm, on peux changer de sujet ?, tenta le journaliste, sachant que c'était peine perdu. Yann ne le lâcherait pas avec ça.  
\- Oui, on peux parler de ma barbe de 3 jours si tu veux. J'ai pas eu le temps de me raser ce matin...»

 

Martin rougit une nouvelle fois. Son amant connaissait ses points faible et aimait s'en servir contre lui. Cette barbe rendait Yann terriblement sexy. Assez piquante pour le faire frissonné quand il attaquait sa peau bronzée de baisers mais pas assez pour le brûlé. Cet homme allait vraiment lui faire perdre la tête.

 

«Merci d'être aller les voir pour "défendre" mon honneur mais je me fiche de leur avis. Ce qui compte, c'est que ça te plaise à toi., lui dit le présentateur en posant sa main sur la joue de son compagnon avant de sceller leur lèvres dans un tendre baiser chargé d'amour.»

**Author's Note:**

> dédicace à Océane, Mel & Isou. du fluffy Bartheill pour vous. <3  
> la vidéo de Yann et Thierry Henry → http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xdtclg_yann-barthes-et-thierry-henry-hors_fun


End file.
